Unpredictable Magic of the Forbidden Fruit
by Sawah-lm
Summary: We know magic is unpredictable in Storybrooke so technically, the effects of the poisonous apple from "An Apple Red as Blood" could take an unexpected turn. What if Emma had actually eaten the apple turnover ? / Set after the famous "How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit" - 1x21
1. Forbidden Fruit Turnover

**A/N :** Hi there ! I really am back with another SwanQueen story which I began before "Bench of awareness" (still working on the second chapter, I'm terribly slow I know, I'm very sorry but I'm on vacation now so I might post more regularly in June ;) )

As SwanQueen shippers there is one line that we really liiiiiike... And the story begins with that line. Hope you'll like the idea.

(I'm not super satisfied with this first chapter but it's time to post it and I wanted the first chapter to stop where it stops so... Hopefully it'll get better with the second chapter.)

**Summary :** We know magic is unpredictable in Storybrooke so technically, the effects of the poisonous apple from "An Apple Red as Blood" could take an unexpected turn. What if Emma had actually eaten the apple turnover ? / Set after the famous "How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit"...

**Rating :** T (for now)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Once upon a time or any character of the show - otherwise, the SwanQueen shippers would praise me because their ship would be CANON ! All mistakes are mine (again, sorry if I made some, I'd be grateful if you'd tell me when I do make mistakes by the way !)

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

"How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit ?"

She had barely finished her sentence when she headed home with a _slightly_ devilicious plan in mind. A determined smile on her face, her heels hammered up the walkway leading to her mansion letting a frantic echo spread in the air.

She passed the door, kicked her shoes off her feet - not even bothering about the little untidiness she left behind - hung her coat but kept her purse to the kitchen with her, half hopping. Entering the room she shoved her hand into her purse and took out an apple. An apple red as blood from which a bite had already been taken. She put it on the kitchen island, tossed her purse on a chair, rolled up her sleeves, tied the fastenings of her apron around her neck and waist and turned on the oven.

"Let's make the most irresistible pastry of all times, with _all my heart_." she said to herself taking the very appetizing apple in her hand.

There she was making a turnover for the savior to eat and finally disappear from the former Evil Queen's almost happy ending created twenty-eight years ago. Her movements were precise and fast for she was a good cook undoubtly.

A little later, the apple turnover was ready to bake. Some applesauce had accidently ended up on the side of her hand, it often did and as always she licked... A strange wave of heat spread through her body rapidly and she started feeling dizzy... She had licked the poisonous applesauce off her hand. At the realization her eyes snapped open and she ran to the sink that suddenly seemed to be very far. She reached it heavily and spat out the bit of poison she thought was still on her tongue, taking some water in her mouth, spitting it out, repeating the action several times until she realized she was still standing and alive.

"Dammit ! STUPID !" she shouted to herself panting "Thank god it wasn't enough..."

How come that old reliable recipe hadn't been enough ? That question didn't cross her mind, she was way too shocked and relieved to worry about that. She just got lucky she thought. It was enough for now.

* * *

The bell rang. It was her, standing on the doorstep, a serious look on her face and - was that... Sadness ?

"We need to talk." The blonde's voice almost sounded alarmed.  
"Yes, I imagine we do, I was just about to call you."

What was it about ? Whatever the matter was, it would be solved soon enough anyway so, being cordial wouldn't hurt, not for long at least.

"Come right in !" She intended to be cordial but being her sarcastic self, she couldn't help adding "Do what you're so skilled at and make yourself at home."

The blonde was already in, a few steps ahead. She seemed nervous, tense, lost. She had never seen her act like that, she always seemed strong, confident. Just like herself actually. Something was not right.

"I believe you wanted to see me." Suspense really was not something she enjoyed.

She surely wasn't expecting what came after. Her rival was leaving town, finally. After a whole year of struggle. She had worked so hard to bring back that poisonous apple - which now filled the doubtlessly delicious turnover - from the Enchanted Forest. By no means would she waste food and besides, it would keep the savior definitely and forever away from Henry, he would be hers again, hers only. She agreed to the deal which allowed the blonde to come see Henry every now and then but kept her out of Storybrooke, knowing that this deal would be broken with the sleeping curse the Savior would soon enough be under.

She invited Emma to follow her to the kitchen. The smell that emanated from the oven was mischievously appetizing, there was no way Emma would say no to the perfectly baked turnover Regina took out of the oven. As expected, she did not refuse the poisonous gift and even thanked the Mayor with one of her most beaming smiles. As she watched the Savior walk out, the Evil Queen felt one old feeling which hadn't travelled through her body for a while. That feeling she had whenever she sensed revenge in the verge achievement.

She made the small whisper called conscience shut up. Henry would be hers again, no matter the price. A sleeping curse was not as bad as killing anyway, was it ? It didn't even hurt. _Shut up_.

She won.

* * *

**A/N :** Well, this is very short, I know, I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapters ;) Let me know what you think of this first chapter =)


	2. The Evolved One

**A/N : Hello SwanQueen shippers ! Finally done with chapter 2 which is longer than the first one. Again sorry for the wait, I just really couldn't gather enough courage to reread, I even asked my dear friend **OhApple** to Beta-Read before I did... So thank you again ma pomme d'amour !**

**Thanks to you all for the follows and favorites, I never thought I'd have that big of a response to this story ! And special thanks to the reviewers, I love to read from you guys and it makes me want to write more =)**

**If you don't remember the first chapter, well, nothing much happened, I just basically wrote the part we didn't see on screen between the moment she brings the apple back from the Enchanted Forest and the moment Emma comes and tells her she's leaving from Regina's POV (also she almost poisons herself with the applesauce...).**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : The Evolved One**

The blonde couldn't resist. When right in front of her, always so close but never enough, always tempting, appealing, teasing, with that "I know you want me" look, sometimes even silently begging "taste me, all of me"... Food would be her undoing. Sure thing. No, she wouldn't even try resisting the call of the apple turnover, after all : "the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it", Oscar Wilde said it so be it, she'd get rid of that very appetizing turnover once and for all.

But first thing first, she had to pack and get ready to hit the road back to Boston. She reluctantly left the tupperware on the kitchen island and jogged upstairs to take her stuff. Half an hour later she was back downstairs, sitting on the floor with her belongings lying around her, quietly filling her (only) big bag. She was used to this, packing, but it didn't prevent her from forgetting things of no importance in every place she lived in and eventually left. Once left her hairbrush behind her, another time her favorite eyeliner... Just like Fate, she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried not to forget anything, she always left something behind. It seemed like the object destined to be forgotten became invisible to her eye so that when she checked the room for omitted stuff it couldn't be spotted.

But today, she wouldn't double check. Emma got attached surprisingly fast to her roomate, Mary Margaret, the woman without whom she wouldn't have been able to stay in town. She knew they would keep in touch because she had never bonded with anyone so fast. Footsteps making their way to the apartment got Emma out of train of thoughts. She zipped up the bag and let out a loud breath before getting up to face her friend who had just come in. Even if she had told Mary Margaret about her leaving, she saw a flash of sad realization in her eyes. Suddenly the dark-haired woman's arms wrapped tightly around her, which left Emma motionless for a moment before she returned the hug, her lips forming a brief and sad smile as she did. That's when it struck her : She was leaving.

"Mary, you'd better not be cryin' because I swear I'll kick your ass if you make me burst into tears !"

Her roomate chuckled in her arms before pulling back and drying away the wet marks on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." the pixie haired woman took a deep breath and released it before finishing. "I'm gonna miss you so much Emma."

"I know, this place is gonna be soooo silent without me."

"Especially without you singing at the top of your voice in the shower..." They both openly laughed. "With that in mind now, I don't even know whether having silence back is a good or bad thing !"

There was no reason to be sad, she might be leaving but she'd still be visiting Henry on week ends which meant she'd be back from time to time.

"What I might regret so much I'll cry every day are your cooking skills..."

"Sure thing, I'm not gonna miss yours !"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am the master of Mac & Cheese !" She answered putting on an offended face.

"Oh by the way,I almost forgot, I kept leftovers for you in the fridge !"

"God, you're my savior !" She said truly relieved before turning to walk towards the kitchen island and sit behind it while her friend followed and stood opposite to her. Emma grabbed - far from delicately - the tupperware she had left there and brought it to her.

"Is that a turnover ? Did _you _bake ?" asked the very disbelieving brunette.

"You really don't have faith in me do you ? But no, I didn't bake it. Regina gave it to me... for the road. Want some ?"

"Regina, the apple addict ? I think I'll pass."

"Oh right, you still hate baked apples... You don't know what you're missing lady, it smells delicious !" she said opening the still warm tupperware.

"I thought it was _for the road_." the other quoted

"You know me. I love to oppose Madame Mayor's instructions." Emma answered with a smirk before taking a first bite – more like a mouthful - of the very tempting pastry.

A bite which instantly made her moan.

"Seriously, this woman is the most irritating of them all... But I gotta admit, she does have _killer_ cooking skills !"

"Well... If you consider yours as standard..."

"Can't hear you over my foodgasms." she cut off playfully earning an eye-roll and a smile from her soon-to-be ex-roomate.

The blonde chuckled slightly and a comfortable silence settled. The kind of silence which allows you to think... A lot more than you wish you would. As if stabbed, her chest suddenly called for air which completely and instantly filled her lungs.

"I can't make up my mind..." Emma suddenly let out.

"About what ?"

"This... Leaving." she explained avoiding eye contact, staring at her luggage and then staring back down at the turnover.

"What do you mean ?"

"Do you think I'm making a mistake ?" This time she looked at her friend straight in the eye, not even masking the conflict filling her gaze.

"What do _you_ think ?"

"God, What if this _is_ a huge mistake ? I can't stop wondering if this is the right thing to do. I don't want to run away. I wish I was not but it seems like I am once again and I'm tired of it. I don't know Mar..."

"Well... What will you leaving change ?"

"Hum... Pretty much everything !" she answered making her best "duh" face.

"Hey ! I'm trying to help here !"

"Right..."

She took a second bite.

"First of all," she began before swallowing with her mouth still full of pastry "I won't have to fight with Regina everyday anymore. And this is HUGE ! I mean, if it weren't for her I'd stay. That's _her_ I'm running away from," she continued as if having a revelation "I'm tired of fighting. I've spent my whole life driving people insane but she..."

She bit into the turnover – Well, more like... tear it roughly, obviously irritated - once again. For a brief moment she felt her head sway - to which she reacted by lifting her hand and rubbing her forehead - and as the strange feeling of dizziness got away she went on with her train of thought.

"Well, that's what she does too, she drives people insane. And I couldn't help but challenge that proud, control freak she is, the moment I discovered that side of hers. It was too tempting. But hell, she's dangerously good at that game ! I felt threatened, I challenged her which made her feel threatened so she challenged me, which led to me challenging her and her challenging me all over again."

"You two do enjoy pushing each other to the edge." the brunette emphasized.

"It just kept on escalating... Someone had to stop this. I guess I've finally found a better adversary." she concluded matter-of-factly.

"Finally ?"

"Foster families... That's how it always played, except that I was better at this than they were. But Regina is a very tough one and I don't like that. God I _hate_ this woman."

"Because she's a better... _player_ ?"

"Because she's the worst pain in the ass the world has ever known, yeah."

"And because she defeated you ?" she continued trying to understand and follow Emma's thinking.

"I'm not defeated !" she paused and stared at her luggage before adding "Damn it, I _am_ defeated. I can't win against her." she sighed heavily.

"But, win what ?"

"My pride back maybe ? You're confusing me. Ask me again later, I need another bite."

She took a fourth bite of the delicious poisoned gift looking desperate. But then she started feeling very uncomfortable, and dizzy again but it was stronger this time, she shook her head to make it go away. And how hot was it in there ? She quickly took her cardigan off which left her with a tank top but it still felt like she was in the freakin' Sahara. Mary Margaret was studying her with narrowed eyes, intrigued by the sudden shift in the blonde's attitude.

"Mary, did you turn the heat on ?"

"No... Emma, are you okay ?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, just really hot, why ?"

"Because you look like you're burning..."

The pixie haired woman lifted her hands to Emma's forehead and cheek as she did with her pupils whenever they felt sick. Her eyes instantly widened when her hands touched her friend's very hot and almost sweating skin.

"You _are_ burning !" She commented, a hint of panic making her voice raise and immediately asked the question she always asked in this situation "Does it hurt somewhere ?"

"Mar, I'm not a child..."

"Go lie down, you're not leaving in this condition !" She ordered ignoring Emma's remark on her previous question.

"But, I'm fine !"

"No you're not. We're calling a doctor."

"Look, I get it," she stood up from her chair "you don't want me to leave but..."

Before she could finish her sentence, dizziness invaded her body once more. As soon as her feet touched the floor her legs weakened menacing to abandon her which would inevitably lead to her falling down. She grabbed the counter as she felt she was losing balance. The brutal movement made the teacher rush to her.

"Couch now !" She ordered with a very authoritary stare.

So, this is what Mrs Blanchard looks like when disobeyed to... Not as intimidating as Regina but enough to make Emma comply.

"Fiiiiine ! But I'm taking my turnover." she added frowning as a sign of rebellion.

The fifth and last bite – which almost made Emma choke - followed as she lay down on the couch. Mary Margaret came back with a soaked cloth she placed on Emma's front, a glass of fresh water and a small blanket in case Emma's high fever suddenly made her feel cold.

"We're the same..." Emma said thoughtfully.

"What ?"

"Regina and I... We're actually the same. _Differently_ the same."

"Emma, you make no sense, you know that ?"

"Do you think I'd get along with myself ?" She asked but didn't wait for her friend's answer - who just narrowed her eyes unable to think of an answer anyway – and carried on. "Or do you think I'd constantly challenge myself ? Think of that : I can't stand Regina who's actually just like me... Not me _me _but a different kind of me... Like an evolved manipulative kind of me. I mean, I can be quite scheming myself but not _that_ scheming -"

"Well, you certainly can't compete with her and her manipulating skills."

"- What if, I can't stand her because she's exactly like me - plus the scheming part... - She's a real pain in the ass that won't back down until she gets she 'S ME ! Well... _Was_ me before today because _she's_ the evolved more scheming me."

"Emma, maybe you should rest instead of torturing yourself with this brainstorming that's leading nowhere by the way..." the brunette interrupted hoping her friend would just stop talking.

"Wow, wait... One can't hate oneself, right ?"

"I suppose..." The brunette answered unsure.

"Soooo, I would challenge myself everyday but I still couldn't hate myself... I mean, obviously, I actually really enjoy life with myself and even if I feel like facepalming from time to time I do get along with myself very well..."

"You talk as though you suffered from split personality."

"So what does that mean for Regina if she's just like me ?"

"You're giving me a headache." The on-the-verge-of-becoming-insane woman sighed rubbing her forehead. "I'm gonna call the doctor 'cause you're obviously losing it now."

You could read Emma's intense reflection through her features. Narrowed eyes, lower lip pressed up against the upper one, brows knitted, hands unconsciously playing with her hair.

"She's just like me therefore I can't hate her." She whispered before slowly dozing off.

* * *

**A/N : I hope you're not so frustrated you want to kill me... You still need me alive to write though... Also hope there weren't mistakes (as always I'd be glad if you let me know). Next chapter might be very interesting, like, hot-interesting... If I keep my original plan.**


End file.
